Owen Grady
Owen Grady is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71205 Team Pack for the Jurassic World franchise. Background Before his occupation in Jurassic World, Owen Grady was a member of the US Military. At some point in his life, Owen Grady was hired by Jurassic World to train and research the behaviors of the park's Velociraptor pack in that consisted of Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. 'Isla Nublar Incident of 2015' Three weeks before the Indominus Rex Paddock became open to the public, he was offered a job by Claire Dearing to check the paddock for any security breaches. It is unknown if he accepted the job. Some time afterward the remaining Indominus rex escaped her paddock and went on a rampage. He went to investigate the paddock after her escape with a Timack Construction worker and a paddock supervisor only for the Indominus rex herself to appear and attack them. She killed the construction worker, but Owen made it out alive by exiting through her paddock's steel doors and hiding under an automobile just before she broke through the doors He then proceeded to cover his scent by cutting the car's gas tank. Owen took part in a huge attempt to end the hybrid's rampage. A notable action of Owen during this time was investigating a damaged Gyrosphere with Claire Dearing and tending to an injured Apatosaurus with her as well. Owen also had his Velociraptor pack assist him in his pursuit of the Indominus rex. At some point, he witnessed the inhabitants of the Isla Nublar Aviary's escape and invasion of Main Street. After the flocks passed through Indominus rex arrived in Main Street. During I. Rex's time in the street, Owen defended Gray and Zach, the nephews of Claire Dearing. At the end of the movie, after the Indominus is killed and eaten by the Mosasaur, Owen, Claire, and the two kids escape to the mainland, where Owen tells Claire that they will "probably stick together for survival". World 'Jurassic World: 'Isla Nublar Abilities *Tracking *Stealth *Target *Vine Cut Quotes Trivia *In Jurassic World, Owen is played by Chris Pratt who also voices Emmet from The LEGO Movie. He reprised both of his roles in LEGO Dimensions. **Emmet and Unikitty's quotes towards him are also references to the fact that he and Emmet are both voiced by Pratt. *Owen shares the same headpiece with Raymond Stantz, Captain Jack Harkness, Weightlifter, the Tenth Doctor, Marty McFly, Ethan Hunt, Green Arrow, and Chase McCain. *His quotes towards Unikitty, Cragger, the mechs, the giant characters, and himself are in reference of either DNA manipulation or Ingen Corporation, a company that attempts to master the science of creating life in the franchise. *His idle animation in this game was later reused for Captain America in LEGO Marvel's Avengers ''and ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Jurassic World Characters Category:Jurassic World Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Index Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Stealth Ability Category:Target Ability Category:Tracking Ability Category:Vine Cut Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Hire a Hero Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:Wave 1 Characters